


He’ll be There

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [526]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Decorations, Drabble, M/M, friends with a question mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/23/20: “border, blink, awful”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [526]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	He’ll be There

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/23/20: “border, blink, awful”

“Picture it,” Stiles said, arms wide to indicate the magnificence of his conception, “thousands of blinking lights, lights around all the windows, lights in the trees!”

“Awful idea,” Jackson said.

Lydia chimed in with, “Excessive,” but her tone was less bored than Jackson’s so Stiles chose to hear it as borderline approval.

“Come on, guys. I promised my dad I get the house decorated for Christmas!” Stiles cried to Jackson’s and Lydia’s backs as they returned to the Porsche.

Derek, a strand of lights looped over his shoulder, was already climbing the ladder, because he was the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
